The mincing implement according to the invention is basically a scissor-type instrument especially adapted to cut, or mince, by shearing action. While scissor-type instruments are generally known, instruments employing a plurality of interleaving blade-like elements are little known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,298 issued to Mater, for example, shows a scissor-type implement for slicing having a top frame 16 with parallel-spaced, downwardly-spaced pusher fingers 30 that force items to be spliced through a parallel row of wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,882 issued to Repass shows a scissor-type instrument, namely a shears, having two shearing arms 11 actuated by one handle, which straddle and coact with a wide shearing blade 18 actuated by the thumb handle of the shears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,523 issued to Bianco shows a B-X cable shears similar in construction to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,882 with a singular actuating element 36, adapted to coact with two parellel fingers, connected to a common handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 540,092 issued to Farish shows a castrating forceps having a pair of jaw arms A and B held on a pivot C, and formed with handles A' and B' under control of the operator for moving the jaws relative to one another. Botton jaw D is formed on its upper face with projection D' having to serrations extending transversely and terminating at their ends in side flanges D.sup.3. The inner face D.sup.4 of the projection D' forms a cutting face for the transversely extending knife F secured to the inner face of jaw E.
Of interest also is U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,770 issued to Mayhew which shows a plier-type instrument adapted for use in opening and closing chain links in which the outer edge faces of the jaws are provided with longitudinally spaced notches, or recesses 5, in which the side members of the chain-link are adapted to be engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,206 issued to Becker shows a multiple-bladed knife having a central holder 20, generally T-shaped in cross-section, and two outer clamping plates, or cutting blades, 21 and 22 located on opposite sides of the T-shaped holder 20, and pivoted thereto at 23.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,282 issued to Cleary shows a vegetable and fruit slicer having a cutting block A provided on its upper surface with a series of grooves, mounted on the cutting block is a knife-holder frame C supporting knives 2. To cut, the cutting frame is lifted from the block, thus raising the knives which are then lowered to cut the vegetable or fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,257 issued to Dahl shows a shears or scissors for cutting hair having cutting edges which are serrated to form teeth which fit into each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,318 issued to Miller describes a pruning knife having a slotted block 2 at one end of a handle adapted to receive a knife 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,339 issued to Turner shows an eggslicer having an egg holder 14 and a cutting blade 46 pivoted on an arm and moveable laterally relative to the egg holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 47,250 issued to Carter shows a shears or scissors one edge of which is ground to a knife-edge, and other is plain or provided with saw-teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 639,850 issued to Hahn shows a mutiple-blade slicer the blades of which fit into slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,766 issued to Ovens shows a clam fork of scissor-like construction having two similar members provided with blades 8 provided at the inner portions of their side edges with bevelled or cutting edges 9 so the members are brought together, the head of a clam is severed.